One-Shot: Katniss Tries to be Naughty
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: What happens when Katniss tries to bring out her seductive side for Peeta's birthday? Read to find out!


**One-Shot: Katniss tries to be Naughty**

I stare at the lingerie in my hands. White lace – some of the first mature undergarments I had ever owned. I hoped that my plan was a good one and that it would make Peeta happy. He deserved a special surprise on his birthday, after all. I don the underwear and bra before covering it with a large trench coat that once belonged to my father; it reaches down to my ankles. Then, I step out of my and Peeta's house and into the District 12 streets, making my way for the bakery.

Mellark's Bakery is just a few miles away. Peeta rises from our bed every morning at 5 AM to open up shop. I hurry through the rain, keeping the coat tight around my body and trying not to show my obvious cold. Going out in this weather, in nothing but a coat, and….other stuff. What would Peeta think? What would _Haymitch_ think? I don't have much time to dwell on this, though, for just then I reach the back door of the bakery. I check my watch: 12:10 PM. Perfect. The other staff will be out on lunch break. Not my husband though. He always watches the shop during his lunch hour, making use with some spare confectionaries that could not be sold and the supplements I pack him every night. This way, I am almost assured we will be alone. Gathering the last of my courage, I enter the shop.

Indeed, the place is empty. Past the loading dock, through the back warehouse, and then I enter the kitchens. Also deserted.

Except….

My heart races. There he is: my wonderful husband, pulling something out of an oven. I gulp down my fears and approach. I boldly wrap my arms around his waist. Peeta starts and twists in my grasp before realizing it's me.

"You startled me!" he laughs, pulling me into a hug. I lean into his muscular frame and inhale. Heat. The aroma of freshly baked bread. Perfection. I smile in content. Then, remembering my mission, I reach up and begin to suckle his neck with kisses.

Peeta, surprised but also delighted, chuckles.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"For just being you," I purr in the most seductive voice I can muster. I nibble at his ear, even as I let my hands roam down towards more private territory. "We're alone. What do you say we have a lunchtime….pick-me-up until everyone else gets back?"

Peeta laughs again, though his voice is strangely hoarse now – must be that effect he says I have on him and everyone; I bet it's working! "As much as I like the alternative menu you're offering, this kitchen wasn't exactly built with kinky sex in mind."

"No matter," I hum, now kissing his jawline. "Besides, there is already plenty heat in here; no harm in adding to it."

"Well, what about the 'clothes problem?' That big trench coat is only the tip of the iceberg," Peeta points out.

I frown, and ratchet up the intensity of my kisses, burying my lips into his. Why is he fighting this? I step back out of his embrace and smile my best smile.

"Maybe this will change your mind," I whisper. With that, I let the trench coat fall away to reveal my lingerie.

There. That's got him. His eyes bulge…and so does a very noticeable tent in his pants.

"You came all the way over here….in just that?" he croaks. "Katniss, you could've caught pneumonia!"

"Look at me," I grin. "Even if I got a little chilled, you'll heat me soon enough…" I step back, throwing my arms wide….and suddenly feel my feet losing contact with the earth. I flail my arms, but it's too late. Down I go, and there's a splash.

When I look around, I see that I got tripped by a lazily placed whisking bowl, still partially filled with chocolate fudge. The sweet substance is now all over me and my lingerie. Peeta just stares at me in shock.

I bite my lip, trying to fight the tears, but I can't. I begin to cry. Next second, I feel Peeta's body warmth next to me, and he is rocking me gently in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," I sob. "I wanted to be sexy…. t-to surprise you for your b-birthday! And a-all I've done is create a mess and make you not want me! I'm not sexy, and I never will be!"

Peeta takes my face in his hands, making me stare deep into his eyes. He is smiling. "Oh, Katniss…." he sighs. "No matter whether you think you're sexy or not, the fact that you put in this effort for me and my birthday is unbelievable. I'm so touched. And for the record, sweetheart…" He cracks a naughty grin. "You are unbelievably sexy: when you wake up in the mornings. When you take a shower. When you stride in with a bunch of game after a hunt. And even when you are sitting on my bakery kitchen floor, covered in nothing but chocolate and undergarments."

And with that, he kisses me passionately, leaning me back as he now shifts himself to lie above me. He licks and sucks the chocolate off of me, before he slowly and wonderfully undresses me out of what little clothing I have left. I am writhing and shaking with anticipation and pleasure.

And after Peeta eats me out in my private areas, and once he enters me and begins to make love to me, after he makes my body laugh and cry and makes me scream and shriek with pleasure – then, I feel like the sexiest woman in the world.


End file.
